


meowing for love

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very short Drabble, necomimi cat ears, the robot ones ykno, they are losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: my research for how necomimi ears work is : i watched a very awkward instructional videoalso took some liberties w how they work cos like.. they don’t sense emotions they kinda just read what level of attentiveness ur brain is at or whatever .. but we pretend!title from meow meow by simon the magpie... i just chose a random cat song ok





	meowing for love

**Author's Note:**

> my research for how necomimi ears work is : i watched a very awkward instructional video
> 
> also took some liberties w how they work cos like.. they don’t sense emotions they kinda just read what level of attentiveness ur brain is at or whatever .. but we pretend!
> 
> title from meow meow by simon the magpie... i just chose a random cat song ok

 

“is this some fetish thing?” is the first thing that jongdae asks when he sees the box of cat ears. understandably.

 

“no!” baekhyun says, “i just thought you’d look cute with them. they’re the ones that, like, read your brain waves and stuff.”

 

jongdae hums. “sounds like bullshit, but okay.” he lifts up the box and reads, _“necomimi, brainwave cat ears._ i think i saw these on some world’s dumbest episode in like, 2012.”

 

that’s actually where baekhyun saw them, too, but he forgot about them until he saw them on amazon a few days ago. “yeah, yeah, let’s figure out how to use them.”

 

it takes 10 minutes trying to translate the instruction manual from japanese to korean before they give up and look for a youtube video. it’s pretty easy to get them put together once they’ve found batteries (definitely not taken out of the tv remotes, no way) and figured out which way the ears go.

 

they’re huge, especially on jongdae, and they match his black hair. they’re kind of heavy, which jongdae complains about while baekhyun tries to fix the sensor to his forehead.

 

he presses a button on the earpiece and they come to life, wiggling randomly as they calibrate. baekhyun keeps making cooing noises while each ear moves around.

 

after a few moments, the ears sit still on his head. they don’t seem to be showing any particular emotion. so naturally, baekhyun leans in and pecks him on the lips.

 

the ears stick up and start wiggling. “that is stupidly adorable,” baekhyun says, as jongdae pouts. “the ears are exposing you, hehe.”

 

“you’re a horrible man,” jongdae says, but his ears are still wiggling around.

 

“you like me anyway, your ears said so!” baekhyun sings. he reaches up to pet jongdae’s head like a real cat, scratching lightly. the ears twitch and point down. “ah, i think that’s the relaxed motion. what a pretty kitty.”

 

one of the ears twitches. “this is unfair,” jongdae whines, moving his head away from baekhyun’s hand.

 

“no, it’s cute! i love these things.” he pets one of the ears, feeling the soft fur under his fingers. “it’s not like you’d ever normally admit that you like when i call you that or scratch your head.”

 

baekhyun smiles, and jongdae’s ears perk up once again. “you wear them next, okay?” jongdae says. “you need to be exposed a little, too.”

 

as it turns out, baekhyun finds it relaxing when jongdae plays with his fingers, and his ears go crazy when his boyfriend peppers kisses all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like a god damn furry


End file.
